Lonely
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Another try, he promised her. But he left when he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even give her any answers. Her broken relationship, her lost love, left Musa hollow. She didn't have the strength to fight for her relationship, but did Riven, or was this the end?
1. Part one

**Lonely**

It was late in the evening and the sun was slowly hiding itself behind the gigantic mountains. The long stretch of forest, separating Alfea and Redfountain was moderately quiet but as you neared the peaceful waterfall hidden among the trees, you could hear two people talking.

"What do you mean?" A girl asked trying to sound strong and genuinely confused. "I-I-...is there something I can do to save this?" She was in pure fear. Panic over took her and it made her say things that she wouldn't even dream of saying. She had lost her cool, big time.

She stumbled forward and blinked back her tears. She frantically widened her arms and tried to embrace Riven, he boyfriend, but he just stepped backwards and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with his head bowed. "It's just that…well, this clearly isn't working..." Musa placed a finger on his lips and stared at him pleadingly. She wasn't about to lose their relationship to his stubbornness.

He stared into her twinkling eyes and stroked her cheek gently. She did look amazing today but he hadn't been able to say anything. "Riven, don't say that! I know we've been distant but I can...I mean, we can fix that, can't we?" she asked, trembling slightly whilst looking into his violet eyes.

He dropped his hand onto her shoulder and gazed at the ground next to them. "I don't know? This just doesn't feel right anymore."

Musa raised her eyebrows in shock; she didn't want to believe anything he was saying so she took his hand from her shoulder and encased it in her own, "Please Riven...one last chance? If you feel that way again then I'll leave you but...right now, I can't..." she told him hesitantly. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on his hand.

He released himself from her grip and wiped away her tears. He didn't say anything for a while. They couple just stood there, numbly. "One last chance..." he whispered at last, cracking a smirk at the scared looking fairy.

Musa laughed softly and then wrapped herself in his embrace for a short moment. "I don't want to lose you." She said softly, but it was too quiet for Riven to hear. "I won't stop you again."

Then without warning, Riven turned on his heel, walked away and slowly got engulfed in the darkness of the shadows. Musa was left standing, by herself next to the waterfall.

Tears stung in her eyes but she was determined not to cry. After slouching and dragging her feet across the earth, she finally made it to the entrance of Alfea. She placed her hand on one of the posts of the gate and sighed, facing the ground. Furiously, Musa was blinking away at her tears. After all, she didn't want the other students of Alfea, who were lying on the grass, thinking that the members of winx club were wimps.

She fixed her posture and neatened her hair so none of her friends would be suspicious. Clenching her fists, she headed towards the main door of her school. The odd few girls did stare at her because her head was bowed low and she was literally kicking the ground as she walked; but that was the least of Musa's concerns.

"Layla, look it's Musa!" Flora pointed, excitedly. The two were standing out on the balcony, admiring the scenery and trying to spot their best friend, Stella who had gone to get something for each of them.

Layla shook her head and came out of her daydream. She turned her head to where Flora was pointing but she couldn't make out which of the girls was Musa. "What? I don't see her," she said in a confused tone. "She can't be back now. She went to see Riven, remember? They always spend ages together...you must be seeing things!" Layla reasoned. If it was any other day then Layla's theory would've be correct but as of now, it wasn't and Flora really had seen Musa.

Flora frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She got a tingling feeling that meant that something was wrong with the couple. But she assumed that they had had another one of their many fights. "No, I'm sure I saw her." She scanned the area again because Musa had obviously moved. "Look there! She made special effort today with her outfit because she wanted to impress Riven, so you probably didn't see her because she looks different."

Layla's expression was one to capture. She looked really surprised. She was used to Stella doing that sort of lame stuff but she wouldn't have thought that Musa, her best friend, would do something like that, therefore, she look a long moment to take it all in even though it was almost impossible for her to believe.

Layla soon spotted Musa trudging along, quietly. She had on a jumper dress, in red with large horizontal cream stripes. Her shoes were a simple pair of black boots. She had curled her hair and it went down to the middle of her back. But all her effort had gone to waste because Riven hadn't even compliment her once.

"Musa!" Flora called whilst standing on her tip-toes and waving her hand in the air as if she was at a concert. Musa stopped dead. Her eyes widened in a flash and swore under her breath. She now knew that from the second she stepped into the dorm, she'd be bombarded with a thousand questions because she had been seen sulking. Though, she put on her best smile and jerked her head in the balcony's direction with an expression clearly saying that she was surprised.

She played it off well because her friends didn't look concerned at all. Layla signalled her to come to the dorm room quickly, which only meant one thing; they had some exciting or not so exciting news. After rolling her eyes, Musa broke into a sprint and ran all the way up to the dorm.

She was expecting to knock but strangely, the door was already wide open. She placed her hands on her thighs and panted for a while. After catching her breath, she stepped into the dorm with caution. When she realised that there was no bucket of water or any nasty spell lingering over-head, she made her way to the balcony where her two closest friends were.

"You took your time!" laughed Layla. She then grabbed Musa's wrist and pulled her into a friendly hug, which Musa made the most of because she really needed one of those.

"So, what's happening, Flo?" she asked curiously and turned around to face the flower fairy, who just gave her a warm smile.

"Nothing much, we were just lounging about and doing our homework...like every Saturday. But then we noticed that Stella was smirking way too much so we asked her about it. She just told us to wait and that she had a surprise for all of us, so we've just been looking out for her since she disappeared." Flora explained. Musa didn't feel any excitement but she didn't want her friends to worry about her, not when they were enjoying themselves. She just nodded and walked back inside.

Flora and Layla exchanged glances and shrugged. Just as they were turning back around to look for Stella, they heard screaming coming from inside the dorm, which could only mean one thing, so they hurried to the hall.

"Stella!" Tecna rushed up to her friend to see what she had brought for them. Bloom also came running out of the cosy lounge and dragged Musa out of her room for the surprise.

"Well...?" Bloom asked, almost jumping up and down.

"Well, what?" Stella asked innocently but the smirk on her face said it all. The other girl just narrowed their eyes at her whilst putting their hands on their hips, "Okay, okay...!" Stella backed away as the girls surrounded her. "Oh, Harry, you can come in now!"

All four girls furrowed their eyebrows and tried to remember if they knew anyone called Harry while Musa just stood there with an eyebrow cocked.

"Ta-da!" Stella announced as a tall man in a blue, military style uniform walked in. He was carrying a bunch of medium sized, white boxes. "Thank you, I'll take these," Stella told him and took the six boxes out of his hands and pushed past the girls to where the large green table was kept.

She laid the boxes out as if she was putting plates out for dinner. The other girls silently followed her around the table as she placed each box in a different place.

"Quit following me, will you? Take you seats." The girls quickly walked around to the seat which had a box with their name on it and dumped themselves onto the cushion less chairs.

"What's in them?" Musa asked, totally emotionless. This made Stella frown and the others just groaned. "What?" Musa snapped.

"Musa darling, try to be a little more enthusiastic about this? Isn't it exciting to see a mystery box with your name on it?"

"No, not really but I'll try to be more excited about it, if you want..." she replied, coldly. Flora could sense that something was up and she noticed that Layla was about to ask her a question, but before she had the chance, Flora interrupted.

"Shall we open these now? We still have our homework to complete!" her comment made Layla look at her. Flora gave her friend a look saying 'leave it for later'. Layla nodded in return.

"Right, well you go first!" Stella pointed at Bloom, who squealed. Musa just rolled her eyes and slumped back into her chair. She was showing a rather pissed off and bored attitude but inside, she was hurting but showing that would mean crying and crying would mean losing her cool, and Musa had enough dignity left to not go down that route just yet.

When she was done frowning, she decided to lean in towards Bloom, just like the other girls were. "Any day now!" she sighed, impatiently.

"Alright, alright!" Bloom replied and then went back to grinning. Stella then started clapping her hands as Bloom finally touched the box.

"Hold it!" shouted Layla, causing Bloom to withdraw her fingertips from the box's surface. "If Stella doesn't mind, can we all open the boxes together? It would save us the misery!"

Everyone's eyes lit up in agreement and Stella nodded. "Good idea, Lay. Let's do it."

"Okay, I'll start my timer!" Tecna exclaimed and everyone got into opening positions. The timer ticked away. "Now!" Tecna declared when it started ringing.

All at once, the girls started ripping the boxes apart only to result in huge gasps from each of them. "Oh, my god," Musa breathed. She hadn't seen anything like it before. She carefully picked up the object lying in the middle of the royal blue fabric and admired it.

Each girl had received a beautiful couture necklace. They had all got various unique designs but it was Musa's necklace that stood out. It was dark red with real rubies dangling down from the tiny beads on the gold metal. It looked like a work of art.

"You guys love them, don't you?" Stella asked, smugly. All of them nodded and stood up. They gazed from their necklace to Stella, waiting for an explanation. "Well, these aren't from me so don't you dare start hugging me or thanking me. They're actually from the guys!" There were more gasps as soon as the words had left her mouth. "I couldn't believe it either but apparently they picked these out for us, by themselves might I add! They wanted to get us a present for the dance and here you have them!"

Musa's mouth was wide in shock. She couldn't imagine Riven picking out the most perfect looking necklace for her. She started doubting it even more when she remembered the events of that evening but then figured that the guys must have bought them way before that. Nevertheless, she still had to make sure.

"When did they buy them?" Musa asked, staring at her necklace.

"Well, Brandon already told me that I was in for a surprise. So he called me when they finished buying them, so I could get them to you girls. He called when I was in my room and you lot were doing your homework." She replied, feeling quite proud that she hadn't accidently spilled the secret.

"What? So you mean the guys went and got them an hour ago?" Musa questioned her, again. She got a nod in return. She could see that Stella didn't plan on explaining any further because she was dreamily looking at her necklace but the blue haired fairy had gotten enough information that explained why Riven had just left her. Or at least, she believed that was the answer.

The girls then went to bed and awaited the following night for when the dance was to take place. It was going to be in the Magix square and it was being especially decorated for them.

* * *

"This is smokin'!" Layla grinned once all the girls had gotten off the bus. You couldn't even recognize the square, it had been put out of bounds for the public so only the boys and girls of the schools could go there. There were twinkling lights hanging up on the trees and across the lampposts. There were food and drinks tables at the rear of the square and the dancing area was around the mermaid fountain, which stood right in the middle of it all.

"Hey, don't steal my word!" Musa nudged Layla and they laughed. Flora had completely dropped the idea of any issues between the couple when she saw Musa sleeping with her necklace beside her the previous night. "Come on, let's find the boys." Musa exclaimed and lifted her her dress so it was easier for her to walk.

The boys were standing by the drinks table and seemed to be having a good laugh. "Having fun without us?" Stella asked, pouting. As soon as she'd said that, the boys quickly put their drinks away and came over to their stunning looking girlfriends.

Riven had a small smile on his face as he lifted Musa's hands and gently placed a kiss on them. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and she blushed. When Riven realised that he wasn't going to get a greeting, he decided to lead Musa onto the dance floor.

He was wearing a simple black suit with a crisp white shirt and a red bow tie so it would match Musa's red dress, which was stunning. It was a strapless number in red with a gold beaded band around the waist. The necklace suited it perfectly.

"That necklace looks really good on you," Riven whispered into her ear as they made their first steps to the music. He touched the necklace but she quickly wrapped her hand around his fingers and set it back onto her waist.

Riven decided to take that opportunity to get closer to her, so he stepped forwards into her personal space and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He felt her shiver under him.

She slowly placed her hands on his upper arms and rested her head against his shoulder without saying anything. They swayed left to right in that awkward embrace. Musa almost looked like she was asleep on his shoulder but her eyes were shut so the tears wouldn't be able to fall.

"Muse...I can't take this any longer," he whispered into her hair after dancing with her for more than an hour. Musa's body stiffened, she could sense that it was coming.

She knew that he wasn't talking about the way they were dancing but of their relationship. She wasn't ready to hear it or accept it. But her love for Riven made her let go. His happiness was all that was important to her.

"Yeah...it's fine. I promised, remember?" her voice was low and quieter than a whisper. Riven stepped back a little and lifted her chin up.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please take care of yourself." With that he turned his back to her as she shed her tears and watched him walk away...

* * *

**That was part one. Do you see why I had to split the story now? **

**Drop me a line or two on your impressions. It would mean a lot. ****Remember, if you don't have an account you can still review!**


	2. Part two

**Okay, so this is the last part. This is the 'songfic' section. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**Lonely-part 2**

Musa's eyes slowly flickered open and she observed her surroundings. Luckily, she was lying in the comfort of her own bed at Alfea. But the question was: how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was dancing with Riven and then seeing him walk away after he'd broken up with her. That memory pierced through her heart like a thousand daggers, but it didn't explain why she was at Alfea.

She groaned a little and hoisted herself out of her piano shaped bed. She threw the blankets on the floor and made her way to the lounge, where all her friends would be or where she hoped would be. On the way out of her dorm, she glanced at Tecna's electronic calendar. It was Monday, meaning that the girls would be in class. She was shocked. If it was school then surely Tecna would've woke her up.

"Hello?" she called into the vast hallway. Her gaze caught the sight of all their slippers along the wall next to the dorm door. This meant that the winx were out because they usually wore slippers when they were inside.

She ran a hand through her long hair and made her way to the middle of the dorm, where the small kitchen and shower were located. As she passed the large table, her sonar ears picked up the sound of the TV. She furrowed her eyebrows. Was someone in the dorm or had they just forgotten to switch it off? While tying her hair up into a high ponytail, she strode over to the lounge.

"Flora?" she stuttered when she saw her friend's brunette hair dangling from the back of the sofa. The fairy quickly turned around and placed her bag of popcorn next to her.

"Musa, hey! So glad you're up." Flora replied sweetly and stood up to greet her friend. "Layla, look who's here!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Layla appeared from the corner of the room with a chocolate bar in her mouth and about four video games in her hands. "Musa, you should be in bed! Who told you to get up?" she asked, spitting the bar of chocolate out of her mouth.

Musa didn't get a chance to say anything in her defence because before she could think of anything to say, she was literally being carried over Layla's shoulder back to her bed. Her sleepy eyes managed to make out that Flora was running to catch up with them.

Layla kicked open the door to Musa's room and dumped her on the bed. "There. Now, don't even think of moving until Ofelia says you can, okay?" Her instructions were as clear as water. Musa just nodded, she knew not to argue with Layla when she was angry.

"Layla, you could've been gentler," Flora said, placing a soothing hand on Musa's forehead. Layla just snorted and put her hands on her hips.

Musa started to sit up. "Oh, no you don't!" Layla hissed, pinning Musa's shoulders to the mattress.

"Get off me!" Musa warned, struggling in Layla's fierce grip. Flora just stepped back, she couldn't do anything about them.

"Make me!" Layla challenged with an evil glint in her eyes. Flora was really bracing herself now; she could see a duel coming on. She shut her eyes and covered her ears to prevent them from turning deaf with their upcoming shouting and constant swearing.

When she opened her eyes, she saw both the girls lying across each other, laughing their heads off. Layla started panting and threw the pillows in her hands aside and stood back up. She used her slender finger to wipe the tear underneath her eye and then sighed.

"That was fun. So, how are you feeling?" Layla asked as she sat down beside Musa. Flora was really confused now, she never got those two.

"I feel alot better. Well, actually...I don't know, because I don't really feel any different from before? I don't even remember how I got here or what happened!" Musa got louder with each word and was almost sitting up. But Layla gently pushed her back onto the bed so she could rest. She then looked over to Flora who was now sitting on Musa's study table.

Flora nodded. "I'll explain. Well, yesterday we were all at the party and you were with Riven..." Just the mention of his name made Musa's heart ache as she remembered what he'd said to her last night. "You were still dancing with him while the rest of us had some drinks. We were going to call you two over but you looked too romantic. Then we went back to dancing and a few minutes later, Tecna bumped into your body on the dance floor..."

"Wait, what?" Musa interjected, bolting into a sitting position. Layla firmly pushed her back into bed, again. That had really started to aggravate Musa.

"Basically, you had passed out and Tecna kind of tripped over you." Layla explained, glaring at Musa because she was trying to sit upright again.

"Yes. So she called all of us over and we got Ofelia to take you back to Alfea. I tried to look for Riven but he had disappeared. He was with you, right?" Flora asked, finishing.

Musa didn't know what to say. If she told them the truth then Riven would be murdered in the hands of Layla, so she decided to tell a small white lie. "Umm no. He left me because he had to go..." Musa answered, playing with her wording.

Layla raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'left you'?" She was always the curious one and took whatever people said literally.

Musa started shaking slightly, almost as if she was feeling cold. "Yeah, he had to leave so he could run an errand. I-umm...can't remember anything else."

Layla had her eyes narrowed at Musa the whole time, making the fairy feel uncomfortable. "Right..." Layla nodded slowly.

"Layla, leave her alone!" Flora snapped. "This is no time to question her. After all, she's just woken up. Come on; let's go tell Ofelia that she's alright." Flora walked to the bed and tugging on Layla's arm. "Come on!" she whispered angrily when Layla didn't budge. Flora eventually managed to pull Layla out of Musa's bedroom but Layla's beady eyes were focused on Musa all the way out. She was suspicious alright.

Musa huffed in relief when they had finally gone. She then quickly got out of bed and went to take a shower. She was still in her dress from the previous night. As she was walking to the shower room with her towel over her arm, she noticed that her phone was bleeping. She dumped her toiletries on the bed and picked it up.

It was a message from Riven. On seeing the identification, a mixture of curiosity and anger built up inside of her. In the end, she decided to open it. The message read: _'I heard about what happened. Are u okay?' _

Musa almost laughed out loud at his fake concern. "How would he care?" she murmured. Tossing the phone back onto her bed, she went off to take her shower without replying.

Meanwhile at Redfountain, Riven was pacing back and forth across the whole room. Timmy, who had his glasses on the tip of his nose and was reading, thought it was starting to get a bit annoying. Every so often, his eyes would stop scanning the words on the page and would just stare at Riven instead.

"Why hasn't she replied? Does she really hate me that much? God, this is all my fault!" Riven muttered under his breath. He placed his hands over his eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. Timmy had just thrown his book onto the ground and was looking rather furious. Riven hands were all over his face when he swivelled around to face him. "Do you mind? You've been pacing for about three hours now!" he shouted as loud as he could, which didn't seem very loud to his fellow roommate.

"Timmy, calm down! What's the matter?" asked Brandon, turning his head around his bedroom door.

"Mr. Grumpy over here, has been stomping about and it's really distracting me from reading! He's been like that for an hour now!" Timmy raged on. He then took his glasses off and cleaned them with the bottom of his green jumper.

Brandon sighed and then joined the boys in their chilling room, which consisted of a study table with a computer, a bunk bed, a sofa and a porcelain sink. The rest of it was just Riven's junk and Timmy's inventions.

"Dude, what's the problem? You disappeared last night and now you're like this?" Brandon asked, with one hand on his hip and the other on Riven's shoulder. It wasn't there for too long because the moody hero shrugged it off.

"I didn't disappear...you know what? Just forget it, you guys will never understand." Riven turned his hands into fists and stormed off towards the door.

"We would understand if you bothered telling us what the problem was!" Timmy shouted, chasing after Riven.

Riven was already half way out of the door by the time Timmy had finished. "That's the problem; I can't be bothered to tell you." He smirked and then slammed the door shut. Timmy just sighed.

Riven rushed to the leva-bike chamber, hopped on his and sped off into the forest.

"I'm so sorry, Musa. I know I'm the world's number one idiot..." Riven whispered to himself as he raced through the forest. He had forgotten about his helmet and that wasn't a good thing at the speed at which he was going. "Argh," he grunted when he almost got knocked off course by an overgrown tree.

Ever since Musa hadn't replied to his text, Riven had been worried sick about her. He hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. He felt awful for not being there to help. He pressed on the accelerator and went twice as fast. He was crossing the speed limit but he didn't seem to care.

Musa had just finished drying her hair and was planning to sneak into her last lesson of the day. But as she was gathering her books, she felt really dizzy so she decided to screw the idea and get some rest. She was dressed in denim hot pants with a green vest top with the words 'I don't care' written across it in white. She tried getting some sleep but whenever she closed her eyes, she remembered the image of Riven leaving her at the dance and she couldn't sleep with that.

Then she tried eating some ice-cream while watching her favourite film but that also didn't feel right. "I know what I can do..." Musa said out loud.

She ran over to her room and grabbed her guitar. After that, she walked to her window with the sitting area at the bottom and plopped down on it. As she gazed out of the hazy window, she started to strum a random tune on her guitar. Playing her favourite instrument always helped her relax and forget all her troubles. Various magical instruments appeared in the air after she waved her hand. They started playing the same tune as her guitar and she started to hum to the sound.

"Wow..." Riven closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful melody which was echoing all the way into the forest, where he was driving.

Musa slowly shut her eyes and enjoyed the booming volume of the music. Unconsciously, her mouth opened and she sung whatever came into her mind.

'_Remember the time, when you were here inside my dreams  
I wish you be mine, your understanding what I need  
Discover and see, that you're the only one for me  
Together we'll be free, that's how it's meant to be ...'_

Riven's eyes shot open, it was Musa. His Musa was singing. He could hear the hurt in her voice as she sang. It made him feel terrible as he neared the pink building.

'_Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry? Why did you say goodbye?_  
_Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry? Why did you say goodbye?_  
_Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry? Why did you say goodbye?'_

It was as if she was singing to him. The lyrics made Riven speed up and he raced past some giggling girls making their skirts fly everywhere. They did should something at him but all he could hear was Musa's beautiful voice.

'_Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry? Why did you say goodbye?  
Have you ever felt so lonely  
lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely...'_

Musa panted slightly as the music surrounded her. She felt somewhat better after singing her heart out.

_'Remember the time, when you were here inside my dreams?  
I wish you be mine, your understanding what I need  
Discover and see that you're the only one for me  
Together we'll be free that's how it's meant to be...' _

Riven parked his bike in front of the gate at Alfea and sprinted towards the main door. He had an urge to see her.

_'Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry, why did you say goodbye?  
Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry? Why did you say goodbye?'_

He bolted up the stairs to the east wing, all the way to Musa's room. He was almost there and his legs were taking him faster and faster with each word she sang.

'_Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry? Why did you say goodbye?  
Have you ever felt so lonely, you're the one and only  
Did you ever cry? Why did you say goodbye?_

_Have you ever felt so lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely...?' _

Riven almost fell through the entrance of Musa's door. She had stopped singing but the tune of the song was still playing in the background, getting softer and softer. He didn't bother getting his breath back. He shut the door behind him and scrambled to Musa's room, which was where the music was coming from.

She looked lost. She stood beside the window with her back to him, her guitar dangling in her right hand. The sunlight caught her tear and it made it visible to Riven. Riven gasped, so quietly that Musa's hearing wasn't even able to pick it up. He tip-toed towards her and stopped when he was just a centimetre away from her back.

He slowly touched her hand and took the guitar off her, placing it so that it was leaning against the wall. His touch made her jump and she bumped into his chest.

His arms crept around her waist and his lips made contact with her shoulder. Musa moaned in pleasure as he kissed her all the way up her neck and in one sudden go, she turned herself around and Riven wrapped her in his arms.

'_Together we'll be free that's how it's meant to be...' _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. This fic was based on the song 'Lonely' by Deep Spirit. **

**From some of the reviews I have, I'd like to clear up that the plot was structured so that it would work with the song. Some of you might have questions about things since I haven't included any explainations. But the point in that was for you to use your imagination. **

**So leave me a review with some comments and critque. I'd appreciate that.**

Until next time,

xxxMusarockz


End file.
